You belong with me
by ritzygal91
Summary: Lucy has just realized her feelings for a certain ice mage but what happens when Gray is going to finally answer Juvia's confession and needs Lucy's help, there are tears, arguments, laughs, smiles and GrayXLucy moments... Based on the song You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift! Review/favorite/follow!
1. Chapter 1: Asking me?

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Wassup guys? Look I know that I should be concentrating on my GrayXLucy story: ****starts with a dare ends with tears? ****but honestly this idea came out of no where! This fanfic is based on the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. And no it isn't my favorite song it just gave me an idea! Dunno if this is gonna be a one-shot or not doh...**

**Lucy: Am I going to be... crying?!**

**Gray: Who the *beeeeep* made Lucy cry?!**

**Ritzy: You, You dumbass!**

**Natsu: Oi Icebrain how dare you make her cry! *punches Gray***

***A fight starts***

**Lucy: Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: Thanks Lucy! Still wish I did doh... Anyway! Please Fav/follow and Most importantly REVIEW! heheh! ;P**

* * *

**You Belong With Me! **

**Asking me?!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Does anyone remember that stalking, clingy, beautiful water mage? Yeah that mage who called a certain blonde female her 'love rival', the blunette who just wouldn't leave our resident ice mage alone! If you haven't understood who I'm talking about then it's Juvia Lockser. Everyone in the guild knew that the poor girl was love sick of Gray Fullbuster, although Lucy knew about this and normally would deny her love for Gray somewhere in her heart lay a special place for him which even the blonde soon realised to be called... Love?

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I let out a quick sigh as I started to drink my chocolate shake. I've never felt this depresssed before, it's been six weeks since Gray and Juvia got together and two weeks since the whole guild found out... Although I was the one to find out first... in a heart breaking way, really...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Flashback:**_

I skipped my way to the guild that morning feeling great, you see I was going to ask Gray out for dinner! Now don't get me wrong! It wouldn't be a date or anything (wishing it will be!) If we go out together we'll get to know each other and maybe (just maybe) I'd understand what these feelings are, though I've I gotta hunch: love? Ridiculous as it may sound it could just be true... As I strolled Into Fairy Tail I heard the usual shouts and yells from the guild, aren't I blessed to be part of it?! I quickly examined the area for a certain raven haired male, I spotted Alzack and Bisca were making out again; Cana drinking a barrel full if alcohol; Laxus sulking in a corner; Mira happily serving customers and Juvia sitting down quietly? That's odd, normally she'd be cheering for Gray or day dreaming of lovey-dovey things, something is definitely up! But my thoughts stopped when I saw Gray! Urgh, I'm starting to look love sick! I quietly walked towards the stool and ordered the usual. Gray and Natsu were fighting again, apparently it was over a game, typical Gray and Natsu, getting into fights is their way of keeping their friendship safe!

"Oi, you stupid freezer, I swear you cheated!" The salmon haired Natsu shouted as he threw a table at Gray, who skillfully defended himself from.

"Who ya calling a freezer, flamebrain! You couldn't even play the game from the start so how did I cheat exactly?!" Gray exclaimed with annoyance as he punched Natsu on his face. Those idiots! Wait until E-

"What is going on here?" A dark voice said from the door, oh well it's too late to explain!

"Erza!" I cheered and hugged her with a smile while Gray and Natsu gulped, completely frozen though!

"Lucy! How have you been? But I'll let you answer that later." She replied with a smile and turned to Natsu and Gray. "So are you going to answer me?" Now there was a huge frown covering her face and I just noticed that the whole guild was silent... Awkward much?

"N-No-Nothing ma'am!" Gray replied with a fake smile as he put one arm around Natsu's neck with a thumbs up. "R-Right N-Natsu?"

"A-Aye!" Natsu stuttered nervously and Erza gave them a cold glare...

Silence? Silence! What's with the no noise thing? I can't take it anymore!

"Ahaha!" I giggled softly but everyone could hear as they turned their heads to me! Great! Now I've got the attention (note the sarcasm!)

"Lucy?" Gray asked and raised a brow curiously.

"S-Sorry! But it was so silent and a tad bit awkward so I couldn't keep quiet!" I explained still trying to hold my laugh. Great! Another silent moment as everyone looked at each other and blinked several times...

"Hahahah!" The people in the guild burst into laughter as they all talked about what just happened even Erza chuckled!

"You're one funny girl Lucy!" Gray said as he came over to me and ruffled my hair. Oh no! I can feel heat traveling to my cheeks, this is bad, very bad! "And you look cute when blushing!" Okay now I'm probably red as a tomato!

"S-Says you!" I replied while stuttering? Damn no, stuttering isn't good at all!

"Haha! Okay, Okay! I get your point!" He said lifting his hands up like he gave up.

"Hey Gray..."

"Hmm?"

"What's up with... Juvia?" I managed to ask with my heart slightly aching.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered? Now I'm worried, real worried because Gray Fullbuster just stuttered!

"Gray Fullbuster you know exactly what I mean! But lemmme prove my point: 1) she's **not** daydreaming about you. 2) She **isn't** cheering you on. 3) She **isn't** bothering you. 4) Totally **not** on stalking mode at all! 5) The weird: she **isn't** jealous on how you're giving me attention! " I explained moving my finger up and down at the blank boy's face like a parent would do to their child!

"You pay that much attention to me and her, huh?" He said with a smirk! I think I blushed faintly!

"Don't you dare try to change the subject Gray!" I warned with a mini glare.

"Huuuh... I told Juvia not to bother you and me anymore but she started to whine her head off so somehow... I promised her I'd answer her confession today..." He sighed looking at me seriously.

"Awww!" I said only registering half of what he said! Wait! "What!" I shouted but only so he could hear me!

"Tch. Yeah! So um... Lucy what do you think I should say?" He asked with his eyes softening... I stared at his onyx eyes quietly soon melting in them. What should I say? _This is your chance to have Gray, Lucy!_ My chance, how? _How, tell him bad things about Juvia, tell him to say no! _But... That's just wrong, you know lying to one of my best friends! I looked away from Gray's eyes and sweatdropped: I really am mental if I argue with myself!

"Lucy?" I heard Gray ask and I looked back at him.

"W-Why are you asking me?" I asked innocently.

"Well, because I couldn't ask Erza because she's... you know, couldn't ask Mira because knowing her she'd make some evil set up plan! Couldn't ask-"

"-If I was the last option: that's why then-" I cut him off angry and annoyed but then he grabbed my hand and looked into my chocolate orbs.

"You oughta let a guy finish. That isn't why though, some girls around here would lie to me so they can have me thier selves but you... Lucy as my best friend, I know you won't lie." Best friend, huh? I guess that's all he'll think of me.

"You trust me too much, you know that right?"

"Yeah... So is it too bad to trust a friend?" Friend! Friend, friend! That word is irritating me so bad!

"Huh. I give up! Juvia Lockser: beautiful, intelligent (minus the love info) caring, a bit um... weird, love sick, brave, mentally strong and in love-" but sadly I got cut off!

"Hey Lucy I didn't tell you to read her status or-" Hehe my turn to cut him off!

"-Never interrupt a girl at the good part! You told her not to bother me and you anymore, right?" I asked he simply nodded in response though!

"Well Gray, if you told her that and she hasn't become jealous or anything just for a little chance on a confession she changed her attitude completely! Although she does look a lil' depressed!" I told him gently, _Lucy don't you dare cry, okay?!_

"So um... What exactly should I say?" He replied and I slapped my forehead and then flicked his resulting an "Ow!"

"That's really not for me to decide... But think about it! A girl who changed her complete attitude for a little chance... I'd... G-give it a g-go..." I managed to say looking away from his eyes and trying my best not to burst into tears.

"Thanks so much Luce, I owe you one!" He replied with a smile and was about to get when I grabbed his hand.

"Nu-uh mister. Who said you can take my advice without a price?" I said teasingly as he gulped.

"A) I'm coming to watch just in case you mess up! B) If you ever need some help or a shoulder to lean on rely on me." I said and Gray gave a chuckle then a smirk.

"4pm, at the nearest park is where I'm meeting her and thanks again." He whispered and gave me a pec on my forehead leaving me blushing like mad.

"Haha, see you hiding at the park Lucy!" He chuckled and walked away. Dammit Gray! You call me for love help when I'm in love with you, you idiot!

I was about to get up but I heard Mira speak.

"So Lucy, you trying to steal my job for matchmaking?" The white haired female asked me with smile.

"Oh! Mira! Don't scare me like that! And not really..." I trailed off looking at the floor.

"Hey Lucy are you sure it's okay letting Gray go to another girl like that. I mean it's not like I haven't noticed that you like him." She replied softly as a tint of pink crawled up to my cheeks.

"Y-Yeah Mira... If he doesn't like me the way I do then no point of facing rejection besides that's the least I could do if not lover then a best friend. If not love I want to recieve from him then I want to see him... happy." I explained with a fake smile on my lips as I turned away. _Come on Lucy, just tell Natsu and Happy that you won't do any quests today, so don't you cry now, not in the guild._ I walked up to the the guild door and looked back at Natsu and Happy who were hitting Gajeel for who knows why!

"Hey Natsu, lets not do any quests today, I'm not feeling good so I'm going home,'kay?" I shouted across the room to him.

"Huh? O-okay if you say so..." He yelled back and must've noticed my tears forming in my eyes and mouthed a 'what's wrong?' To me but I just shook my head and hurried out.

I couldn't keep it in anymore! I thought while dashing to my apartment with tears streaming across my face, I'm such an idiot thinking Gray must like me! Why did I have to help him? What did I do in life to deserve this? I opened my apartment quickly and sprinted onto my bed while stuffing my head into a soft pillow. Why me? ...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Timeskip: From 1:15 to 3:30**_

I woke up to find it was three thirty already! Although I wasn't really asleep just sobbing my heart out but It felt kinda good though, crying the pain out, but that doesn't change the fact that my heart aches...

Anyway! I've only got half an hour to change from a cry baby to normal! I attempted to jump out of bed but ended up face down on the floor!

"Ow!" So after my emotional moment when hugging the floor I got up had a shower and put on what I could find: a white sorta sparkly t-shirt; blue shorts; black sneakers; a bit of hair tied up and light baby-pink lipgloss. Quickly checking my appearance and adjusting my hair I strolled outta the house trying not to cry again!

I reached the park 5 minutes later and I quickly checked the time:yay! Not a minute late! My eyes searched the park for a raven haired teen and found him on a bench scrolling stuff on his phone. Hehe, I'll try and surprise him!. So I sneekily tip-toed my way to the bench and flicked his forehead!

"Ow! Lucy!" He shouted looking at me.

"So you knew?" I asked suspiciously as I took a seat next to him.

"I could see you sneaking up to me thanks to the reflection on my phone but I definitely didn't know you'd flick me on the head!" Gray complained with a pout, he looks cute... Wait! _Lucy, he's gonna be taken soon so don't you dare fall for him anymore! _

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... How do I confess to her...?" What! He's confessing to someone but doesn't know how?! You can't be serious!

"Haha! So the great "Gray-sama" can't even say three short words huh?" I chuckled slightly and saw a tint of pink appear on his cheeks.

"W-Well, you know... You can't be absolutely amazing at everything!" He replied sheepishly as Gray ruffled his own hair. I raised a brow, at least he isn't modest!

"Right, um... To be honest I've never had a boyfriend thanks to father locking me up in the mansion." I admitted, true though! I was home schooled and such also I didn't have such brill friends!

"So we're the same then, huh? After Ur died I felt too guilty and stubborn so I never let any girl come close to me..." So he had a rough time too, huh? I smiled at the thought, we do have a lot in common...

"Right! Back to the point! So basically we both have no experience in love apart from the novels I read!" I checked and Gray nodded his head blankly. Maybe I could... Nahh I really shouldn't! But!

"Gray Fullbuster." I said looking at him and grabbing him hands to my lap. His brow raised as I hesitated to say it... "Gray I don't know how to put this but I... I love you!" I announced looking straight into his onyx eyes as they widened a bit. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt a bit of heat rushing to my cheeks.

At least a minute or two passed without saying anything. Seriously the tension was killing me!

"I... I don't know what to Luce 'cause I-" But I quickly cut him off... I don't really wanna face rejection...

"-So that's how you confess to Miss Juvia Lockser A.K.A your average normal resident stalker!" It was silent again as he registered everything I said.

"Lucy! You! Urgh! C'mere you!" He spoke completely lost for words as his fingers started to tickle me.

"H-Hey *laugh* Gray st- *laugh* stop it! *laugh*" I (obviously) laughed my head off!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Timeskip: 45 minutes later...**_

So there we were, laughing so hard that we had to clutch out stomachs, telling stories, jokes or just talking about random stuff: who knew randomness can be this awesome!

"... And then Erza beated the hell outta Natsu!" I exclaimed as he laughed in response then there was a long pause as we looked at each other confusingly. We're forgetting someone aren't we!

"Juvia!" Both of us shouted getting up on our feet as Gray checked his phone for the time.

"4:45pm! 45 minutes late!" He said slumping himself on the bench disappointed.

"M-Maybe she doesn't feel the same way anymore..." He stuttered weakly! My heart raced in anger because if Juvia did leave Gray like this I'd beat the crap outta her and where the heck is she?! _Go fight girl! Fight for love! _Ya know for a self-conscious, you are kinda... weird: positive at the worst time and negative at the right times! _Hey it's fight or flight, win or lose! Ya take it or ya leave it!_

"Gray..." I whispered patting his back softly as I sat by him again. "Why would any girl stand you up? Who in their right mind would leave you?! Suggest the girl and she's good as gone by tomorrow!" I punched my hand into the other, maybe Natsu's enthusiasm is rubbing into me a bit!

"Haha... You are spending too much time with flamebrain." He chuckled slightly with sadness in his voice.

"Hey Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"Juvia, the love-sick girl, won't leave you! She won't reject you, so don't give up! How can Juvia reject you when hundreds of other girls are chasing you! If she does though you've got to let me smash her face... Alright, you've gotta point, way too much fight in me!" His eyes softened at my explanation and chuckled at the last bit.

"Thanks Lucy. Guess I can trust you."

"Was there any doubt?!" I teased with a smirk.

"Well..."

"Gray!" I yelled while playfully punching his arm.

"Alright, I get it!" He laughed. Keep on laughing Gray, no frowns please. 'Cause a frown never did suit ya, so if you're happy... I'm happy.

* * *

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**To be continued...**_

**So guys that's about it however I might just make it into a two-shot with a happy ending as I haven't included on how this fanfic is based on a song! BTW this is still Lucy's flashback, lonnng flashback right?! Probs gonna be another chapter doh, Well that all depends on you! Secret viewers, favorite-ers, followers! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, REVIEWS! What? I like *correction* love your reviews also check out my other GrayXLucy FanFic:**

**Starts with a dare, ends with tears?**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Even if we can't be together in the end,_

_I'm glad you were a part of my life..._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: Do you hate me?

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Yo my awesome readers yes that totally includes the followers and favourite-rs especially my wonderful reviewers: **

**XxFairyTail1**

**JadeHeartlock**

**micar**

**Yes sadly there are only three reviewers but I don't really mind cuz these three have been supporting my other fanfic: Starts with a dare, ends with tears? Anyway so I thought I'd make another chapter or two for you guys! Oh also I'd like to include my 'silent' (very silent and secretive) readers! Yes I am including you but please review/follow/ favourite or something! Also thanks to:**

**Lolnotfunny: Hey! I've updated! So don't you dare cry or anything! Hope you like it! ;)**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**You Belong With Me:**

**Do You Hate Me?**

_Previously in You Belong With Me:_

_"Hey Gray..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Juvia, the love-sick girl, won't leave you! She won't reject you, so don't give up! How can Juvia reject you when hundreds of other girls are chasing you! If she does though you've got to let me smash her face... Alright, you've gotta point, way too much fight in me!" His eyes softened at my explanation and chuckled at the last bit._

_"Thanks Lucy. Guess I can trust you."_

_"Was there any doubt?!" I teased with a smirk._

_"Well..." _

_"Gray!" I yelled while playfully punching his arm._

_"Alright, I get it!" He laughed. Keep on laughing Gray, no frowns please. 'Cause a frown never did suit ya, so if you're happy... I'm happy. _

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Flashback continued...**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"GRAY-SAMA!" I heard Juvia's voice shout making me jump and feel tense all over. Gray's eyes widened in surprise, he got up and quickly turned to face me!

"Quick Luce!" He whispered and slightly pushed me to the end of the bench, I nodded in response and... Jumped in a bush...

_Seriously of all the things you choose, you chose a bush?!_

Well I was in a tight spot!

I peeped out of the the bush to see what was going on.

"Gray-sama! Sorry Juvia was late! Juvia needed to fix what she was wearing and Juvia needed to eat lunch!" She explained rapidly. What?! Seriously?! Here Gray was waiting for her and she was at home eating lunch! What the heck! Gray looked away from her like he was annoyed... I bet he was!

"Gray-sama Juvia is sorry very sorry!" The blue haired female apologized hopefully but Gray only slumped back on the bench and our eyes locked for a second. Annoyance and sadness was what his onyx eyes held right now. Oh Gray.

Well girl you had your chance but you didn't take it!

Oh shut it self conscious!

_You can't tell me to shut up when I'm y_ou!

Oh yeah? Then I just won't talk to you!

_You can't do that I'm your self conscious!_

...

_Hey! Don't ignore me!_

...

_Oi! I'm the great genius and I'm the girl who told your feelings for Gray!_

...

Fine! I'll never ever talk to you like ever!

Fine! Just...You're really not helping!

_I'm you, you idiot! You can't help yourself!_

Hah! How can I be an idiot when I'm you?!

_..._

That's what I thought!

Anyway Gray hasn't talked to Juvia for like ten minutes! He's that irritated, huh? I thought for a second that I saw anger in the blunette's eyes but brushed it off. No way can Juvia be angry right?! It was her fault after all.

"J-Juvia is very s-so-sorry G-Gray *sob* -sama! *sob*" Juvia cried. I saw Gray's eyes soften and I knew he felt guilty! Why are you feeling guilty idiot?! He walked over to Juvia and put his hand on her chin and gently pushed it up. THUMP! THUMP! Don't d-do that in f-front of m-me baka! It's too hurtful! He looked at the surprised girl charmingly and hugged her. _He_ hugged _her_. _He_ held _her_ in his arms. Why didn't he ever do that to me? Oh yeah, I'm n-not h-his lover. Gray gently stroked her hair and smiled.

"Juvia I have something to tell you..." Gray started making me frown and the blunette blush.

Here it comes.

The most dreaded bit.

The confession.

"Juvia, I've realized thanks to a certain mage that I actually do carry feelings for you." He whispered. A-At least he mentioned me right? My eyes were becoming blurry as tears threatened to spill so I had to keep wiping them. _No crying in front of Gray!_

"J-Juvia is n-not sure on what G-Gray-sama is trying t-to say..." Juvia stuttered sweetly. Aww come on! You know exactly what he's trying to say but you want him to say those special words don't you?!

_This girl is smarter then she looks._

Heck yeah!

I watched Gray take a deep breath in and slowly pull Juvia away so he could face the sneaky girl!

"Juvia... I...I really... I really like you s-so can you be my girlfriend?" G-Gray finally confessed! My heart was aching bad and I had stop wiping my tears... There was only one thing stuck in my head that moment: Why? What did I ever do to receive this pain? Why?

"Gray-sama! Yes because Juvia loves you too." The water mage confessed while deeply blushing, at least Gray didn't actually say the three words right...? I looked down to my hand it was shaking, I was cold, shaky, weak and heartbroken. There was no point in denying. I looked back up nervously only to find Juvia hugging Gray. Juvia had her back facing me so Gray was resting his head on her shoulders. Suddenly our eyes locked as he smiled a heart-warming smile. _Come on Lucy don't cry!_ I manage to give a shaky thumbs up and tried my best to smile back but in the end it was know use 'cause my smile, is a broken smile.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Flashback over, back to the present, Finally!_**

**_Normal P.O.V:_**

In the guild Lucy sat there drinking her chocolate shake emotionless. This certainly didn't go unnoticed by MiraJane Strauss!

"Lucy...It's getting really late so you better go home." Mira suggested as the blonde girl slightly nodded her head as a response. Okay to be honest here Mira was worried. Sure she was happy that Juvia got together with Gray but Mira was worried about the blonde. In seven weeks she hasn't been her normal bubbly self; never ranting on about her rent; not arguing with Natsu or Happy; and the most worrying fact was she wasn't talking to Gray _or_ Juvia, Lucy was ignoring them. Mira didn't like this, she didn't like it one bit, the matchmaker Mira was determined to bring Gray and Lucy together no matter what! Near to the corner of the guild was Juvia and Gray cuddling up to each other and yeah they were also kissing. Lucy knew this and tried to block out the sounds and the voices from her ears and definitely didn't look at them as she had her back facing them. Mira still didn't have a plan so she was going to have to improvise.

"But of course Lucy it is too dark for you to go alone! You'll need some company!" Mira told the blonde and for the first time in ages she actually looked at Mira. Her chocolate orbs were lifeless and her skin was pale. Lucy was confused on what the white haired female meant, who is she talking about? And Lucy was certainly not a child to not be allowed to walk in the dark but that is suspiciously strange to do. Mira smiled evilly she wasn't sure if the plan was going to work but hey it was worth a shot!

"Gray!" Mira called as Lucy froze at the name with eyes widened in realization. "Lucy needs to go home but it's too dark so could you take her?" Gray nodded but as Mira gestured to the blonde she was no longer there and already walking out the door and Gray was quickly following. Mira smiled happily this should at least mend their friendship a bit. But she was curious herself to what was her next step...? However in the corner a certain blunette was filling with anger and jealousy at Gray's betrayal! But no one seemed to notice this or did they?

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_With Lucy and Gray:_**

Lucy was speed walking in the dark. Why? To get away from him. She wasn't scared of him... Well she doesn't think so. She just doesn't want to be more hurt. It was torture for Lucy to see Gray and Juvia always together in the same guild while doing lovey-dovey stuff that she really didn't want to see. The best solution she came up with is to ignore them. Yeah that sounded right but if the raven haired guy caught up to her now she would definitely be questioned, no doubt.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Gray yelled from behind but Lucy didn't stop she kept on walking and didn't turn around. She didn't understand why Mira had done this to her! It was obvious she could walk at night and not get lo-

"H-Hey wait! Wh-Where am I?" She stammered hopelessly. All she could see were street lamps and it had to be a foggy night today, huh? Just the blonde's luck, she tried running away from a guy and now hoped the guy was here. Lucy slid her back down a wall and hugged her knees. Yes she was crying again but it was out of foolishness and guilt she really didn't want to ignore anyone especially Gray. But at the time she thought it was best and didn't think about the consequences carefully enough! She was scared he might hate her now and that she'd be treated like dirt from the guy she loved. *Correction* From the guy she _loves_.

Meanwhile with Gray, the guy was searching for the blonde frantically. He knew the way she was heading wasn't the way back to her apartment. He didn't actually think she'd get lost though. Actually he was confused on a lot of things because of her. Seven weeks and she hasn't talked to him, she's been ignoring him. So when Mira asked him to take her home he was dead happy 'cause Gray could finally get the chance to ask what happened to her and you know stop the 'let's ignore Gray' thing. He was still desperately searching in the thick mist for Lucy but still couldn't find her. Maybe she went home? But how would she? She's lost for goodness sake! Gray's thoughts however were interrupted by faint sobs of a crying girl!

"That could be Lucy!" He automatically exclaimed running closer and closer to the sound until he found the blonde on the floor hugging her knees while crying. His heart was beating fast, he hasn't saw Lucy cry in a long time, but this time little did he know that she was crying 'cause of him. Gray walked over to Lucy and poked her gently on he arm.

"Yo." He whispered making Lucy immediately lift her head up and there he was Gray Fullbuster in front of her. His raven black hair messed up his onyx eyes shining and his gentle smile still there.

"So you ready to go home?" Gray asked teasingly and slowly brought her up from the ground and noticed she was shivering so took his jacket off and placed it over Lucy making her blush.

"T-Thank you..." Lucy thanked nervously.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Lucy's P.O.V:_**

My heart was beating fast, there was Gray Fullbuster beside me again. So far it doesn't seem like he hates me... Or maybe he's acting... I held onto his jacket tight, I can never tell what he's thinking... All I knew was that he came to take me home but why not Juvia? Surely she'll get lost... Or maybe not. My thoughts were driving me I insane that I tripped onto the ground because of them! Ouch!

"Lucy!" Gray yelled and ran towards me worried. "You alright? Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah I think." I replied but as I tried to stand up a sudden sharp pain hit my ankle and I fell back down again with a shriek.

"O-Or maybe not." I said still on the floor.

"You ba~ka! You should watch where you were going! What were you thinking?" He told me but he wasn't really annoyed. Gray helped me up and made me lean on a near by lamppost for support. He suddenly turned his back towards me and leaned down slightly.

"Hop on." He stated.

"Huh?" Is all I could say out of shock.

"Get on my back Lucy, how else you going to go home?" He asked. _Oi Lucy here's your chance! _

My chance for what?

_You know to get close to him or at least mend your friendship!_

Oh right! I managed myself to get on Gray's back and he started walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

Geez! Why is he silent for?! Say something.. Or is he angry? I guess he is, who wouldn't? He was ignored for seven weeks by his 'best friend'. Such a stupid best friend I am...

"You." I said making the guy stop in confusion.

"Huh?" He questioned and started to walk again.

"I was thinking about you when I tripped." I answered truthfully and leaned down on his shoulder to see his face with a smile.

"Me huh? Then I gotta know." He stated grinning like an idiot.

"I was wondering if you still hate me..." I replied as he froze. So he does then... Tears started falling from my eyes as I continued. "So you do? It's o-okay I g-guess it I-is my fault." I stuttered as the tats fell quicker and onto him.

"W-Who said I hate you?" He whispered darkly this new tone scared me slightly.

_See he's a scary guy! You don't wanna date a scary guy do you?!_

I'm ignoring you!

"N-No one I just assumed-"

"You assumed? So you just thought oh yeah Gray hates me now." He cut off. By this time we arrived at my apartment but Gray used the window not the door!

"W-Why would you think I hate you, Lucy?" He asked placing me on my bed and stared at me but what was shocking was his eyes. You could tell he was hurt just by gazing at them...

"W-Why wouldn't you? I'd hate myself if I hadn't been talked to in seven weeks I wouldn't be happy... Even if we went on quests with Team Natsu I wouldn't talk to you... I ignored you Gray. So why wouldn't you hate me?" I explained with tears again forming in my eyes!

"That's right you ignored me. You didn't talk to me at all. And I was left worried like an idiot. Every time I saw you, you never had that bright smile on your face and your eyes were dark and gloomy not sparkly with excitement. I knew there was a reason Luce. I just couldn't talk to you with all the um... New relationship thing with Juvia... I could never hate you Luce not ever." He reasoned as he held my hands in his and sat on my bed.

"Gray..." I could only simply say at his speech. "I... I'm a terrible best friend!" I exclaimed and hugged him. I don't care if he throws me off because I need some comfort right now! Gray didn't though he hugged me back while patting my back.

_He needs an answer stupid!_

STUPUD HOW CAN I B- Wait! What?

_You need to tell him why you ignored him!_

Why I... I can't tell him that! That means confessing and he's got a girlfriend!

_Fine make up a lie Miss. Genius No.2_

Can I do that? Wait why am I two who's one?

_That would be the great self-conscious of Lucy Heartfilia._

I really can't be bothered arguing with you right now!

"G-Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I ignored you because I t-thought I'd get in the way of your relationship with J-Juvia. You know seeing as I am her former 'love-rival' I thought in the end our f-friendship would break eventually and you won't trust me anymore." I lied shakily. I immediately felt Gray's grip around me become stronger. You know for an ice mage he sure is warm.

"Like I would let our friendship break over jealousy Lucy." He hugged me tighter. Gray you idiot, if you hug me like this I won't be able to let you go!

"Sorry Gray."

"It's alright Lucy."

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Time Skip: 0:00am_**

I started to walk again because Gray had put ice on my ankle before he left. He had to leave 'cause Juvia had called him worried. I spent most of my time writing my story until half past eleven when I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. Just when I was about to get in I had a little surprise!

"Yo Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice say I turned around to see Gray!

"AHHHHHH! TRESPASSER! GET OUT!" I shouted at him and pushed him and he fell onto the bed.

"Well that's some way to greet a person! I see your ankle is getting better!" He responded with a grin which made me pout!

"Hmph! I still can't believe you guys still barge in! THERE IS A DOOR PEOPLE!" I pointed out signaling the oak door! But I got surprised again when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed! What?! So yeah I was sitting on the bed with Gray who was facing me seriously all of a sudden...

"Gray?" I said unsure.

"Lucy remember you said that if I need a shoulder to lean on you'd be there for me?" He asked and I nodded. I did say that to him... WAIT! Juvia's done something right?!

"W-Well I need your advice...again." He stated making me raise a brow curiously. "It's Juvia..."

"I knew it." I muttered.

"Uh yeah well I'm not sure on what I should do anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried now.

"Well she's spending more time with Lyon now. First I accepted but now she's always making excuses to hang out with him. I then I s-saw t-them..." Gray stammered he was stressed and worried. It felt nice to know he still relies on me. But that wasn't stopping my anger from rising. I put my hand on Gray's shoulder and gave him a smile. "I saw them hugging and they were c-close to k-kis-kissing!" He stammered! Kissing... Kissing... KISSING?! Calm it Lucy! If you lose it then think about Gray! I gulped as I saw him near the verge of crying...

"G-Gray, you know we just hugged." I started as the raven haired male stared at me in confusion. "And you said they were close to kissing but they didn't kiss." I stated calmly but really was so angry.

"B-But I stopped them that's why..." He trailed off then shuffled his own hair in annoyance. Oh Gray...

"Yeah b-but if you hadn't there is no guarantee that they would've kissed, I mean you could've mistaken them like if it was u-us for example." I managed to say without bursting into tears.

"B-But L-Lucy... She h-hangs out with him a lot." He stuttered trying to prove his point. I took a deep breath in and agreed to what I was about to say.

"Yeah but so do we Gray. Tell you what Gray I'll arrange Juvia to meet you tomorrow evening 'kay? Then you can ask her." I told him and he managed to smile gratefully.

"Thanks Luce. You're the best!" He exclaimed and hugged me which ended up both of us on the floor laughing.

"Hey, what about you stay over tonight?" I asked excited!

"Oh alright I can handle that." He replied so yeah that night we stayed up late.

Gray was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while I gave him a pillow and a blanket on the couch. He came out minutes later.

"Gray. Clothes." I said bluntly and mentally face-palmed myself.

"OHHH CRAPPP!"

I went to my bed and laid under my blanket while he tried to adjust himself on the couch.

"Hey Lucy?" He started.

"Hmm?"

"Well I was wondering is your career in the future gonna be the guild or are you gonna drop out and become an author?" He asked bored.

"Hmmmm... I don't know... I love Fairy Tail and writing is I guess a hobby but who said I can't carry on what I'm doing now. Someday I'll finish my novel and hopefully publish it." I explained truthfully.

"Haha when you do I'll be the first to buy it. I can't wait to find out what happens to Max after he finds out who Ruby is." Gray said which made me angry! I sat up and threw one of those big fat books at Gray.

"Gray! You read it you idiot?! Levy-chan was supposed to read it!" I yelled.

"Ouch! That hurt. Geez I didn't read it all because you took it off me!" He complained and pouted.

"Urgh! You're... Impossible. I'm not gonna talk to you anymore now!" I huffed as I crossed my arms and grinned.

"Lucy do you honestly think you can stay and not talk to me?" He asked mischievously and a smirk grew on his lips. I smiled and turned off the lights and rested my head on my fluffy pillow.

"Lu~Cy?"

"Lu~Cy!"

"Lu~Cy! I'm bored!" He complained as I smiled not my problem Gray.

"Lu~Cy! This is not how you treat a great guest as myself!" Pfffft! Big-headed much?

"Lu~Cy! Were you serious?" He asked which made my heart sink. No you idiot, never will I never talk to you.

"Lu~Cy! This couch is uncomfortable!" And the complaints continue!

"Lu~Cy! You're not being fair you can't sleep on this thing!" I don't care.

"Lu~Cy! It's cold here!" He complained! How can he be cold?! He's an ice mage!

"Lu~Cy! I wanna sleep on that bed!" He commanded and I chuckled and rolled over!

"Fine then! If you won't let me I've got to find another way!" He exclaimed. G'luck with that! I closed my eyes enjoying the silence. The sound of the wind whistling in my ear; the rustles from the street outside; the gentle sound of ripples in the lake outside and the sound of a person stomping their feet in here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT! What?! That's not the sound of silence! The sound became louder and louder but I didn't open my eyes. Is that Gray? No he's sleeping... So who? Natsu? No he would've started a fight with Gray if it was him. Then a burglar? Oh my gosh! Should I call Gray? But what about the 'no talking to Gray thing?' But... But! Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I could already feel the person's breath against my ear.

"Gottcha." The voice whispered! My eyes opened and quickly screamed!

"AHHHHHH! GRAY SAVE ME!" I shrieked hopelessly!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Gray's P.O.V:_**

"Gottcha." I whispered into Lucy's ear making her jump a little.

"AHHHHHH! GRAY SAVE ME!" She screamed for me...? What, does she think I'm asleep?

"What's wrong Lucy? Finally talking are we?" I whispered to her and she quickly turned around to face me.

"G-Gray? But! How? You...! But! Then...?! Whaaaa?" She said as I chuckled and jumped into the bed making here shriek a bit.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked angry and confused.

"Sleeping." I replied bluntly while resting my head on her pillow.

"Yeah I can see that but why in MY bed?!" Lucy questioned as raised a brow.

"It's cold and uncomfortable over there."

"Cold? But your an ice mage you can stand the cold." She stated making me sweatdrop. I'm not some sort of ice man.

"Anyway it's uncomfortable there so I'm sleeping here!" I demanded making the girl pout. She looked cute when doing that... Gray! You idiot you've got a girlfriend!

"Where do I sleep?" She asked in a whimpering voice and puppy eyes! What the heck! That's not working on me!

"Dunno. But I'm sleeping here." I decided closing my eyes proudly. I thought that she'd get up and go to the couch but she didn't.

"Hmph! Well this is MY bed so I'M not going to move!" She said lay down making me blush! God dammit! She was way to close! Our heads nearly bumped 'cause of the lack of space! I somehow turned around to face the the blonde. She quickly fluttered her eyes open and had her mouth slightly open.

"You haven't gone yet?" She asked confused.

"No. I told you I won't." I replied making her fiddle about a little.

"B-But don't you feel uncomfortable? I sorta do." Lucy confessed avoiding eye contact. Which made me frown.

"I guess a bit. I don't get it Luce. You're okay when Flamebrain tosses himself next to you but you're uncomfortable with me?" I asked seriously.

"Well I never said I was comfortable at all! Huh... I give up. Sleep here but I'm not moving!" I smiled, you don't need a genius to figure out Lucy is a sweet person or loving and caring or cute and b-! GRAY- GIRLFRIEND- JUVIA- REMEMBER?! I yelled to myself idiotically.

"Hey Gray?" Lucy began

"Yeah?"

"What about you? What do you wanna be in the future?" She asked. Me, huh?

"I don't know and I don't give a damn. Because right now my goal is to be the best ice mage around, and to make Ur proud." I replied heroically making the girl chuckle.

"Hah... Have g'luck with that." She responded making me kick her lightly.

"Yeah you too. G'night Luce."

"Good night Gray." She shut her eyes and I did the same.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Normal P.O.V:_**

*Natsu's theme tune rings* The blonde heard it and rubbed her eyes open while hitting snooze on her alarm clock. She was tired, real tired! She slept at half two in the morning and that wasn't her usual time! Lucy felt warmth around her and she herself held onto this strange warm thing... What could be this warm? Maybe Natsu barged in again and dropped onto her bed. Or maybe it was a pillow. As she tried to figure it out (with her eyes still closed) she suddenly recalled all the events that happened last night!

"S-So this is... Then I'm hugging... What?" She thought and opened her eyes to see him. Yeah Gray. The male was an inch away from her face with messy raven hair and his bare chest. Lucy blushed a red darker then Erza's hair! Gray was still asleep but with his arms wrapped around her and his mouth slightly open. She buried her head futher into his chest and hugged him tighter. The blonde had longed for him to hold her like this. He was asleep but this was the closest she was gonna get... Ever. As tears threatened to spill she quickly grabbed her pink phone and checked the time: 6:05! Ear~ly! Then Lucy scrolled down to find a note she put on last night.

_To myself,_

_GET UP LUCY! Yes I know you want to sleep more because I'm literally you from last night! Anyway! Remember why you put the alarm on! If not you really are pathetic! You've gotta go and find Juvia! And I don't think I need to say anything else. :)_

Lucy mentally laughed at her own note and at her stupidity in writing it. She some how let go of Gray and got up then headed towards the bathroom but not before grabbing fresh new clothes from her wardrobe. The blonde brushed her teeth then had a shower. The water slid from her body as she tried to figure out solutions on how to move on from Gray. She ended up with none and sighed. Lucy came out from the bathroom in indigo shorts and a purple tank top also her hair was put into pigtails. Maybe moving on will take some time and effort. She always had her best guy friend Natsu. Maybe she could pay attention to him more. Lucy then put on her black flats and went up to Gray. She crouched down so she was level with him. A small smile rose upon the blonde's lip as she admired his face. She quickly gave a peck on his cheek and wrote a note. Then she opened the door and was about to walk out when something or someone stopped her.

"I... Love" Gray sleep talked and Lucy turned her head in curiosity but she instantly thought he was dreaming about Juvia.

"You... Lu... Lu..Cy" There he said it, which made Lucy freeze. Was that a confession? No it doesn't count? Does it? But he can't confess to her if he's gotta girlfriend. Lucy's smile failed and it was broken again.

"Oh Gray... You're making moving on impossible." She whispered and left. She's gonna have to show Juvia that she can't mess with Gray! No one is allowed to do that to her crush. But what she didn't know was that there was someone following her.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**_Next time:_**

**_"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!..."_**

**_..._**

**_"This is gonna be interesting." A male voice thought as he watched Lucy._**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: *Sweatdrops* This was only suppose to be a a two-shot... Guess not.**

**Happy: You messed up BIG TIME! Hehehe.**

**Ritzy: Shut up you darn cat!**

**Natsu: Hey! Don't you dare tell Happy to shut up**

**Ritzy: I already have you idiot.**

**Natsu: You wanna a fight Ritzy?!**

**Ritzy: Honestly I'm not in the mood for a f-**

**Natsu: ROAE OF THE F- *Gets punched in the face***

**Ritzy: I told you I'm not in the mood.**

**Lucy: Oh um... Someone call Wendy!**

**Gray:Already on it!.*Dials Wendy***

**Gray: She says she's coming in apparently 5 seconds?!**

**Everyone: 5, 4, 3, 2, ...**

**Wendy: I'm here!**

**Gray: Wow!**

**Lucy: That was quick!**

**Gray: Hell yeah!**

**Happy: She liiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!**

**Ritzy: No s*** Sherlock. **

**Natsu: Who... Who's... Share-wock? **

**Everyone: *Facepalms* **

**Ritzy: Just go back asleep!*Punches Natsu... Again...***

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_When a girl is silent, it's dangerous, she's either:_

_1. Over Thinking_

_2. Tired Of Waiting_

_3. About To Blow Up_

_4. Needs A Hug_

_5. Falling Apart_

_6. Crying Inside_

_7. All Of The Above_

_..._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**I think thats it? Btw check my other FanFic:**

**STARTS WITH A DARE, ENDS WITH TEARS?**** :) **

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P **


End file.
